The present technology relates to a solid state imaging device, a method of outputting an imaging signal, and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a CMOS image sensor.
In the past, techniques of enlarging a dynamic range by finely quantizing a dark portion of a pixel signal of a solid state imaging device with a high gain and roughly quantizing a bright portion with a low gain have been known. For example, JP 2008-124842 A discloses a technique of generating an analog reference signal with a small inclination and an analog reference signal with a large inclination by time division, comparing a level of each analog reference signal with a level of an analog pixel signal, and obtaining a digital pixel signal.